Organized Life
by KeyofOblivion
Summary: Take a peek into the random things that happen in the life of the Organization XIII as they deal with their newest member. You'll laugh, you'll cry...maybe..., then you'll continue laughing!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the New Guy

**Cheesy name I know, anyways, While I'm writing Kingdom Hearts II: Another Story, I've decided to to work on this part time for your viewing pleasure. This is a series of hilariousrandom things that happen in the life of the Organization XIII..excuse me XIV as they deal with having their newest member around(who is another Alter Version of my Real Life self). Anyways, enjoy :D**

**- KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Organized Life

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting the New Guy**

Our story starts in the evil meeting room(y'know, the room with all the tallchairs) in the evil white castle of the dreaded Organization XIII. Any other day, the room would be silent until the Superior would arrive to begin...um...meeting..but today, something different is happening, something to cause excessive and loud talking that can be heard for miles upon miles of The World That Never Was (It's THAT big O.O) Yes for today it seems, that the New Guy shows up...

Axel: Wonder what his name is...

Roxas: I'm not the new guy anymore:D

Marluxia: If he likes flowers, then he'll love my perfect garden. :D

Luxord:(cough) Fag (cough)...

Marluxia: I am not gay!

Roxas: That's what Mr. Garrison said, and look what happened...

Axel: You watch South Park...O.O

Roxas: Yeah...what's wrong with that...?

Demyx: Wonder what his weapon is...

Zexion: I hate everything...

Axel: Psychic emo freak...

Zexion: ...

Vexan: I wonder what his element will be, considering most of them are already taken...

Xemnas: Ahem...everyone calm down...

Everyone: Blah Blah This...Blah blah That...

Xemnas(through a microphone): EVERYBODY SIT DOWN AND SHUT YOUR TRAPS!

Upon Xemnas' microphone introduction...which was so incredibly loud...everything in the world came to a stop(cue the record scratch).

Traffic halted...

People in the streets stopped moving...

Nobodies stopped twitching...

And, the crickets stopped chirping...

Back at the Castle...

Everyone: ...O.O

Xemnas: Alright...now that that's settled, we should get to business. As you all know, we've been expecting a new member to our Organization for the past few weeks...

A Dark Portal appeared in the inner circle of the chairs and out stepped the newest member...

Xemnas: Allow me to introduce you all to number XIV: Rai'x, The Executioner.

The New Guy straightened up and removed his hood. Everyone gasped as they saw the face of a young teen, probably 16 or so, staring back at them. Jet black hair with platinum tip matted his head, like it was just slopped together, but not too messy. Vibrant emerald eyes with some bits of yellow here an there scanned everything available to see(and there's not a lot since everything is so...white). He wore the usual tight leather pants and gloves of the Organization, however his boots came up all the way to his thighs instead of his knees. His "coat" was instead a hooded leather jacket with wide sleeves that slightly covered his gloved hands. Unlike the other members, Rai'x's jacket was opened, revealing what looked like a cross between a leather-made sweater and zip-up, tight-fitting turtleneck on his upper body. As if completing the entire set, one silver earring pierced his left ear. Bodywise, hee looked to stand about 5'8" or so and was a bit on the scrawny side, though still seemed healthy and perfectly strong. After a few more moments of looking over their newest member, Xemnas again took up his microphone and bellowed out...

Xemnas: DISMISSED!

And with that, everyone warped out of the room, leaving Rai'x alone. He only looked around some more and yawned, thinking of what to do...

Rai'x: Why's everything so...white...Ah well, might as well goto the lounge and get to know everyone...

Meanwhile, everyone was all sitting at the big round table in the member's lounge...

Axel: Well...he seemed friendly...

Roxas: He looked about my age...

Demyx: If he likes music then he's okay by my books!

Vexan: He looks like a suitable experiment...

Marluxia: Why does he get a cooler outfit than me...

Zexion: Is it because your gay...that you choose to dwell on that...

Marluxia(summons scythe): I'M AM NOT GAY FOR THE LAST TIME!(at least I don't look like a moomba...)

Axel(draws chakram): You got something you wanna say to me flower boy?

Larxene: This is what...the seventh time those two have gotten into fights today?

Luxord: Eight, but you were close...

The would be fight, however, was broken by the sounds of the saloon-like doors opening, as well as the bootsteps that followed. Rai'x casually walked in and pulled up a chair at a nearby table, asking the Nobody working at the counter for a glass of soda(Mountain Dew to be more specific; I love MD:D). Responding to his sudden arrival, the other members walk over to Rai'x, in hopes of forging a friendship. Axel was the first to speak...

Axel: Hey there...um..Rai'x was it...welcome to the Organization XIV!

Rai'x, surprisingly smiled and extended a hand to shake Axel's hand.

Rai'x Thank you um...

Axel: The names Axel...A-X-E-L, got it memorized?

Roxas: Hello, I'm Roxas.

Larxene: I'm Larxene

Zexion: ...Zexion...

Vexan: My name is Vexan...

Xaldin: I'm Xaldin...

Xigbar: Yo, call me Xigbar...or Xig.

Demyx: Demyx's my name!

Sai'x: Refer to me as Sai'x...

Lexaeus: ...Lexaeus

Luxord: Call me Luxord, care to play a game?

Marluxia: I'm the Amazing Mr. Marl-

Axel: That's Flower Boy.

Rai'x: You're a boy...?

Marluxia: Of course I'm a boy!

Rai'x: Why do you have pink hair?

Marluxia: Because it's the color of nature!

Rai'x: ...You ARE gay...

Marluxia(draws scythe): I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE NEW MEMBER, I'LL KILL YOU!

Marluxia wildly began swinging his pink scythe in every direction, forcing everyone to jump back from the enraged gardener. Just as he was about to reach his target, Rai'x acted quickly as a large burst of blue electricity pushed Marluxia back to the wall. In Rai'x's hands was a large black and silver electric guitar, shaped like two demon wings crisscrossing together. Folded along the bottom wing was what looked like a double-edged scythe blade fashioned to act as a switchblade and transform into an axe or scythe.

Rai'x: To bad for you I wield both the elements of Thunder and Time along with this here electric guitar.

Larxene & Luxord: ...WHAT?

Rai'x: Huh...?

Larxene & Luxord(draws weapons): YOU STOLE OUR ELEMENTS!

Rai'x Um...Axel, what do you do when two very pissed off blondes are about to shoot razor-edged playing cards and electrified kunai at you...?

Axel: Well that's a very simple question Rai'x...RUN LIKE HELL!

Rai'x nodded and ran off down the halls with Luxord flailing his enlarged cards and Larxene skillfully throwing kunai at him. Yes life sure wasn't going to be boring for the Organization's newest addition...

Meanwhile, In Xemnas' office...

Xemnas(hugshis stuffedOnion Knight): I love you Sir Onion III :D

* * *

You know the drill, R&R, and still NO FLAMES or I'll make a barbecue outta you! 

- KeyofOblivion


	2. Chapter 2: Experiments

**W00t, again, two chapters in one day. Enjoy**

**- KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Experiments**

All was quiet in the dark, cold, Frankenstein rip-off laboratory that was the Vexan's room. Probably because it was still early in the morning, was the fact that no one was awake at the moment..but whatever... What was even more of a ripoff was the fact that the Chilly Academic himself was shouting madly into the sky with his arms flailing...

Vexan: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A large, horribly deformed Nobody was writhing madly on top of the iron bed on which it was chained, it's six tiny arms and legs clawing and flailing madly about, looking to kill it's creator. When Vexan was finally finished with his maniacal, he used his control of all Ice to freeze his experiment, cytogenetically of course, and stored it into a compact freezer behind a heavy steel door, along with the rest of his previous experiments...The quiet..ness..however was interrupted by the beeping of Vexan's watch, saying that the time for laughing like a maniac was finished and that it was time to start on the next experiment...and then breakfast...

Vexan: Okay, now that that's finished..it's time to test my new formula on number XIV...the D-Potion...MUHAHAHA-wait, maniacal laughing is over...aww...

Vexan snapped his fingers and a Dusk nobody appeared. Vexan fumbled in his coat for a bit until at last he held up a small crystal vial filled with some glowing purple substance...Carefully, he handed it to the Dusk...

Vexan: Take this to Rai'x's room and pour it in his mouth while he is asleep, my studies show that he always sleeps with his mouth opened.

The Dusk twitched as if to nod and disappeared down the hall towards number XIV's room...

Vexan: Excellent...

Meanwhile...Rai'x was still in his room sleeping, while dreaming about pie...

Rai'x: Mmmmm...pumpkin pie...

Whatever...ANYWAYS, the Dusk crept across the rather large room as silently as he could and up to it's target's bed. Sure enough, there was Rai'x with his mouth wide open in the shape of a smile. The Dusk twisted like elastic and floating up on top of Rai'x, though not touching him, and carefully poured out contents of the vial into his mouth. Ever as silent as before, it hopped off the bed and out the door...while Rai'x slept on, still oblivious to the change about to overcome to him...

Later...

Rai'x woke up with a start at 9:30, feeling quite refreshed...

Rai'x: Wow, I feel refreshed. :D

See...anyway, as he got up to stretch he noticed a few things that...well...didn't seem right. For starters, the room seemed a lot bigger than he remembered...so did his bed. He curiously scanned around and raised his hand to scratch his head, though he gave a bit of a yelp when he felt something sharp, like claws, and he looked, but what he saw was anything but a hand. His hand had somehow gotten smaller and felt softer...like a paw!

Rai'x: Let's see...paws...claws...doggy ears...and a tail..If I would know any better, I'd say that somehow, I've turned into a black and white puppy...hmmm...

And he just stood..er...sat there wagging his new tail for a few more seconds and then...

Rai'x: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile...

Vexan: It seems my potion has worked..(beep)..oh, time for maniacal laughter...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Back at Rai'x's room, the doors burst open and in came the other 12 members of the Organization(without Vexan of course...duh) came running in...

Axel: Rai'x, what's wrong, we heard a scream and then...we...uh..wow...

Everyone stared at the black and white puppy now sitting on Rai'x's bed with an expression that looked a lot like this: O.O

Demyx: PUPPY!

Demyx bounced off the walls and ran right over, picking up Rai'x and swung him around and around...for 5 minutes until Xemnas took his microphone..

Xemnas: DEMYX, STOP ACTING LIKE A RETARD AND PUT DOWN THE PUPPY!

Demyx: Ow...my ears...

He carefully set Rai'x back down and stepped back, while everone else was discussing...

Luxord: Where's Rai'x?

Xaldin: Do you think he could've ran off...?

Axel: Where did this puppy come from...

Rai'x: Umm...I'm right here...

Everyone: WTF!

Xigbar: Dudes...did that pup just talk...?

Xaldin: Amazing...but how...

Axel: Wait..that voice...um...Rai'x...?

Rai'x nodded his adorable little head and every sweatdropped...

Roxas: But how did you...?

Rai'x: I'd like to know how, I just woke up...and WHAMMY...I'm a dog...

Marluxia(points and laughs): Haha...serves you right for shocking me yesterday!

Rai'x growled as low as his new puppy lungs would allow him and bit Marluxia's hand with his sharpened canines. Marluxia flailed him wildly around and around until at last, Rai'x released and Marluxia ran out of the room, screaming like a little girl...

Axel: Fag...anyways, who do you think would do this...

Rai'x: Someone..who knows science and had access to high tech equipment..wait...Vexan...

Axel: Um...are you okay...

Roxas: I think we'd better back up...

Rai'x: VEXAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Rai'x jumped off the bed a charged down the halls to Vexan's laboratory, leaving everyone dumbstruck...

Xibar: Damn...that pup's fast...

Roxas: Shouldn't we go after him...

Axel: You're right, he might need backup!

Everyone Else: Okay!

They all warped out to Vexan's room...meanwhile...After being to lazy to post the traps Vexan had set on the path to his room, Rai'x finally managed to reach past the closing, spike-laced, acid squirting, door of doom(BUM BUM BUUUMMMMM!). And there he was, sitting in his fricken rotating chair...stroking Mr Snugglesworth...his white siamese cat...

Vexan: Congratulations Mr. Rai'x...you've managed to escape all of my most deadly traps..even as a cute...wittle...puppy.

Rai'x: You know why I'm here...

Vexan(holds up antidote): Oh...is this what you were looking for...If you want the antidote..you'll have to...OUCH!

Rai'x, instead of listening to the plot instructions of what he considered the villain of this tale of a tail( 'cause he's played those kind of games before: Villain presents prize, villain makes you sit through boring speech, villain unleashes something that he thinks will kill the hero..blah blah blah...), he instead leaped up and bit Vexan's hand, grabbing the antidote in the process. All was going sooooooooooo super awesome..that is, until just as he was drinking the antidote, Axel and the others warped in with their weapons and unleashed a flurry of elemental confusion, which resulted in large vibrations, which then resulted in the storage cabinet of many of Vexan's different chemical vials, to tip over and spill several extra potions. These chemicals poured onto Rai'x's small puppy body and was enveloped in a puff of smoke(OMFG!). After a few minutes of temperoary blindness and coughing, Sure enough, there stood Rai'x, although this time, he was back to the normal Nobody he was supposed to be.

Everyone: YAY!

Vexan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rai'x: Yay, I'm back to normal...but still...It was fun being a puppy, I'd give anything to be able to constantly transform into a dog again but still change back anytime..I wish..I wish...

As if answering his oddly specific wish, Rai'x was again enveloped in a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, the he was again in puppy form.

Rai'x: Wishes do come trueT.T

Vexan: It seems as though those multiple chemical spilling on your body, in combination with the antidote, must've somehow gave you transformation abilities...

Xemnas(with microphone): ENOUGH TALK, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!

Everyone: Owww...

So, Everyone went downstairs and had a celebration of endless mountains of pancakes and everyone ate until they were full. Rai'x chose to remain in puppy form for the rest of the day and got big time attention using his dreaded Puppy Dog Eyes attack...And what of Marluxia well...

Marluxia: Lah Lah Lah..I love flowers...AHHHHHHHHHHH!

He was eaten by his Giant Venus Fly Trap and then spit back out, smelling like he was soaked in a thousand barrels of high intensity perfume...which he was allergic to and got painful hives...

What other adventures await the Organization XIV, find out on the next chapter of Organized Life!

* * *

What you think of this one :D, R&R and NO FLAMES!

-KeyofOblivion


	3. Chapter 3: Boredom, Part 1

**Celebrate, three chapters in one day. Sorry, but ya, it's a two-parter. FEAR NOT, as this is only half the insanity the Organization get's into today!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

**Boredom, Part 1**

Rai'x: I'M BORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD!

Rai'x sighed and looked out of the many evil, goth-styled windows of his evil bedroom of the evil Castle That Never Was. It had been raining for the past two weeks and the streets of the city below the floating castle where flooded. Rai'x sighed again and took a look around his room. It was big, to say at the least, and white. His four-poster bed was in the very center of the back wall, while double doors led out into the hall. A round white table stood in the center with four chairs neatly pushed in. The walls where decorated with various sketches he had made, it was a pass time of his to sit in the lounge with the others and draw them while they were carrying on with their activities. They even complimented him sometimes on his work...except of course Larxene, who still wanted to kill him, and Vexan who had recently said he had some more potions he'd like to test out on Rai'x...(shudders)

Rai'x: Maybe I should take a nap...

Axel: Hey Rai'x...You in there!

Rai'x: Hey Axel, come in!

Axel, along with Roxas and Demyx strolled in and took a seat at the table. Rai'x hopped off the bed and did the same...

Rai'x: So...how are you guys today...

All: BORED!

Demyx: We could go for a-

Axel: Don't...say...swim...

Roxas: I feel wet just thinking about it...

Rai'x: O.O

Roxas: What...?

Rai'x: Um...nothing...we could play video games...I just got Chaos Legion..

Axel: Nah...hmmmm...

Demyx: I'VE GOT IT!

Everyone else: Demyx has an idea...(WTF)

Demyx: What...?

Rai'x: Never mind...anyway, what do you have in mind

Demyx: ...:D

Axel: ...?

Demyx: ...:D

Axel: ...WHAT DAMMIT?

Demyx: I forgot...

Rai'x: Well...how about we go pull pranks on everybody...

Axel: That sounds awesome...but...we'll be dead after the few first pranks...

Rai'x: That's where my puppy powers come in, I can use my Puppy Eyes Hypnosis and make everyone forget that we pranked them. By the time were done, this day will be over.

Axel: Rai'x...

Roxas: You're a genius!

Rai'x: Not really...but before we leave.

A small cloud of smoke engulfed Rai'x and after a few minutes of random coughing, there sat in his place the familiar black and white dog which had surprisingly grown quite a bit over the past few weeks. He straightened up and fixed his eyes into the most adorable puppy-dog pout imaginable, staring directly at Demyx while saying...

Rai'x: Let's be friends...

Demyx: Let's be friends...

Rai'x: I'll do your bidding...

Demyx(zombie-like): I'll..do...your..bidding...

Rai'x: Good...now...get me a slice of pumpkin pie from the kitchen...

Demyx: I will get you a slice of pumpkin pie from the kitchen...

Demyx did just that and a few seconds later, he came back through a dark portal with three slices of pumpkin pie on a large plate, along with three separate plates...and then he just stood there..staring blankly into space...while drooling...

Rai'x: We need the energy so eat up...

Axel: Remind me to never do anything that would make you hypnotize me like that...I mean...whoa...

Roxas: Ditto...

Rai'x, Axel, and Roxas quickly gobbled up their slices and after all the plates where neatly piled , Rai'x again looked cutely at Demyx and said...

Rai'x: I'll take the plates down back to the kitchen for you and grab Larxene's ass while calling her tootsie wootsie face...

Demyx(zombie-like): I'll take the plates down back to the kitchen for you and grab Larxene's ass while calling her tootsie wootsie face...

Rai'x: Good...now...whose the first on our list...

Axel: Marluxia!

Rai'x: Excellent...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rai'x, Roxas, and Axel: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Demyx: MUHAHA-

Rai'x(whacks Demyx's head with a fish): NOT YOU!

Demyx: Not...Me...

Rai'x: Okay then...off we go!

And just like that, the three of them crept out the door while Demyx warped downstairs to wash the dishes...we'll check on him later...Anyways, Our trio of pranksters crept down the hall until they reached the pink(OMFG...PINK!), double-doors to Marluxia's room. What shocked them even more, was the fact that all of Flower Boy's room was covered in large trees and orchards that bore fruits of every kind. Many gardens covered the soil that was the ground, and what was most likely Marluxia's bed...was a huge exotic pink flower in the very center. The three tried to suppress their laughter as they entered.

Rai'x: WTF..I knew he was gay..but damn!

Roxas: Who in their right mind has a FLOWER for a bed!

Axel: Urge...to burn...garden...rising...

Rai'x: Save your flames for another time Axel...I've got something much better in mind...wait...do you hear that...?

Sure enough...they heard what sounded like singing...from Marluxia! When they listened closer..they where forced to listen to the most horrible singing on the face of all the worlds..and not even Hell could match it's tortures. What they were listening to...was Marluxia singing...singing...Barbie Girl!(Note: I actually like that song, but when Marluxia sings it...shudders...)

Roxas: Oh god...My ears!

Axel: The horror..the PG-13 rated horror!

Marluxia: Who is there...show yourselves...

Axel: Rai'x quick! Use your hypnosis powers!

Rai'x had already transformed and put on his "puppy dog pout", just as Marluxia had found them. In the most cutest voice in the universe, Rai'x said...

Rai'x: I wuv you...

Marluxia: I...wuv you?

Rai'x: I'm a pink-haired, tree-hugging, pansy little girl whose afraid to admit he's gay...

Marluxia(zombie-like): I'm a pink-haired, tree-hugging, pansy little girl whose too afraid to admit he's gay...

Rai'x: I feel like cutting all of my plants down and then burning them...

Marluxia(zombie-like): I feel like cutting all of my plants down and then burning them...

Rai'x: Good...

Marluxia proceeded to use his pink scythe and chop down every single plant in his room...including his bed...Rai'x turned to Roxas and Axel...

Rai'x: Okay, whose next?

Roxas: Luxord...and then Sai'x...

Rai'x: We'll do them both at once...

Meanwhile...

Demyx was washing dishes in the kitchen until he then proceeded to grab Larxene's ass and pinch it continuously while saying, "Hey there Toostie Wootsie Face." Larxene...of course... didn't take this too lightly(OMFG..duh!) And went off to be all Larxene on Demyx...chasing him throughout the halls of the Castle That Never Was screaming, "I'LL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

In Luxord's room...

Rai'x had already put Luxord in a trance while Roxas and Axel painted: MY NAME IS LUXORD, AND I'M SOME AUSTIN POWERS WANNABE!

- SIGNED SAI'X

Upon finishing their "artwork" on the wall. The three ran off towards Sai'x's room and put him in a trance, while also writing:

LOOK AT ME, I'M AN ELFY ELF MAN. SOMETIMES I LIKE TO WEAR ALL GREEN AND PRETEND I'M LINK!

- SIGNED, LUXORD

Rai'x: Well...that takes care of Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Sai'x...who next?

Axel: Our next target is...Zex-

Rai'x: ...That guy's to emo and resistant to my hypnosis to even try to prank...believe me I've tried...

Axel: Well...then next we do Xaldin, than Vexan, Xigbar, Lexaus, and then finish up with Xemnas.

Rai'x: This...is where the real fun starts...

All: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

What'd you think...R&R again and always remember...NO FLAMES!

- KeyofOblivion


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom, Part 2

**It's a celebration bitches(sorry to all women), four in a day.I know, I know it's shorter but my creativity meter is depleted..anyways, enjoy!**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews KindomRider92, Final-Fantasy-Angel9, and last but certianly not least, Abruptly Apathetic. Your reviews have encouraged me :D**

**- KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Boredom, Part 2**

Okay, resuming where we last left off, our favorite trio of Axel, Roxas, and Rai'x (in his puppy form..awwww...isn't he adorable :D...and now I don't care...)Whateva...anyways, after pranking Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, and Sai'x( in that order...), they now set their sights on Xaldin, Vexan, Xigbar, Lexaus, and finally Xemnas, starting, with the Whirlwind Lancer himself...

Rai'x: Okay...are we ready?

Axel: I've got the bottles labeled: Highly Sticky And Messy Chemicals fresh from Vexan's freezer..but...what're they for?

Rai'x: You'll see(grin)

Being ever so cautious, the three took their time to enter Xaldin's rather...spacious room. Rai'x looked here and there until finally..he found what he was looking for, and bounded over(yes, he was still a puppy) towards the center of the room where a cherry wood desk was ever so conveniently placed. He raised a paw and gestured for Axel and Roxas to come over...

Rai'x: Okay, Axel, take all of the liquids, and pour them into that empty beaker...then Roxas, Shake it as hard as you can, than set it down, when I say go, run like hell outta this room.

Axel and Roxas did just that, and then set the beaker on the desk. Rai'x yelled for them to take cover and they all ran as fast as they could out of Xaldin's room, shutting the door behind them. A few seconds later, something like a loud explosion could be heard from within...

Axel: Do I even wanna know what that was...

Rai'x: Not really...anyways, that takes care of Xaldin and Vexan...now for Xigbar...

Meanwhile...

Larxene: YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!

Demyx: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHAT DID I DO? T.T

Anways...

After a bit of a walk towards Xigbar's room, they manage to reach The Freeshooter himself inside, on his bed reading Gunz Monthly...

Xigbar: Hey little dudes...what can I do for-

Rai'x: I will not resist your cuteness...

Xigbar(zombie-like): I will not resist your cuteness...

Rai'x: I feel the sudden urge to go and tear up Lexaeus' room with my guns...

Xigbar(zombie-like): I feel the sudden urge to go and tear up Lexaeus' room with my guns...

As Xigbar walked out with his twin laser guns summoned, Rai'x, Axel, and Roxas shivered a bit as they proceeded towards the evil bedroom of the dreaded Superior: Xemnas(BUM BUM BUUUUUMMM!). As if by a stroke of luck, he wasn't in at the moment, but they still crept in as cautiously as ever. When they were safely inside however...they couldn't help but feel a strange mix of fear, laughter, and indigestion...

Axel: Aww, man that is wrong!

Rai'x: My eyes..I'm blinded!

Roxas: No wonder no one ever comes in here!

Xemnas' room was far worse than Marluxia's. It was the biggest of course and instead of white marble...it was covered in fluffy white pillows. His four-poster bed was all pink and a mountain of stuffed toys were piled up at the very corner. Our trio grinned evilly and proceeded to do many, many, many, MANY horrible things: Rai'x beheading each and every stuffed toy he could find with his scythed guitar, Roxas using the pointy ends of his Keyblades to deflate the pillow floors, and of course Axel singing the sheets and covers with large black burn marks. When the deed...deeds where done, they looked over their work and ran down the halls, back to Rai'x's room, where they laughed non-stop for 3 hours straight, their lungs on the verge of exploding.

Rai'x: Oh my ribs...

Axel: Well, I'm not so bored anymore...

Roxas: Ditto...so...now what?

Rai'x: Video Games?

Axel & Roxas: Works for me!

Rai'x: Oh, I almost forgot...

Rai'x snapped his finger and everyone in a trance returned to normal, also meaning everyone woke up to find themselves pranked...

Marluxia woke up to his plants burning in the furnace and was bedridden for 6 weeks because he was in a flower coma...

Luxord and Sai'x where sent to the hospital after beating the hell out of eachother...

Xaldin and Lexaeus had to share a room for two moths while their's where being remolded...

Demyx was found barely alive with Larxene still shocking him through excessive electro-shock therapy and was subjected to maximum care...but surprisingly made a speedy recovery..(Yay :D)

And what of Xemnas you ask...well...

Xemnas: Sir Onion III, Lady Stuffington, King Moomba, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!(and that was through his microphone)

His screaming could be heard for thousands of miles and many windows where broken...even the ones underwater...O.O When he had finally stopped, a memorial service was held for each of his toys..and the pastor and several mourners died from sheer boredom but will not be forgotten for their heroic sacrifice...

As for our three master pranksters...or vandalists...whatever..No one ever figured out it was them...

Stay tuned for more, when I get my ass moving tomorrow...

* * *

Not much to say again except...R&R and NO FLAMES 


	5. Chapter 5: The Chamber of Cheezits

**w00t, 5th chapter up, enjoy:D**

**- KeyofOblivion**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Cheese**

This particular story starts in the member lounge...where of course everyone else is because the rain still HASN'T STOPPED FOR A SPAN OF 10 WEEKS! Anyway, it finally seemed like things were returning to normal: Marluxia was...unfortunately...out of his coma; Demyx, Sai'x, and Luxord were out of the hospital; and Xaldin and Lexaeus' rooms were finished. And because things seemed so..."back to normal", this means that Rai'x, Roxas, Axel, and now Demyx, were bound to do something insane within the next half-hour...

Demyx: HELP HELP HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Luxord: WHAT IS IT...WHAT'S WRONG...mate(o.o)

Demyx(through Xemnas' microphone): IT'S TERRIBLE, IT'S HORRIBLE, IT'S A TRUE SIGN OF THE END OF ALL THINGS!

Xemnas(whacks Demyx with a fish and steals back his microphone): MY MICROPHONE!

Rai'x: Demyx, quiet down and clamly...TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG!

Demyx: IT'S...IT'S...IT'S...WERE OUT OF CHEESE!

Axel: That's what's so horrible...

Roxas: What kind of cheese...?

Demyx(sniffs): Melted...

Rai'x left from the nearby sofa and rapidly began to shake Demyx back and forth, screaming...

Rai'x: TELL ME YOUR KIDDING!

Demyx: WHI-I-I-I-Y WOULD I-I-I-I-I LIE-IE-IE-IE-IE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!

Rai'x: YOU BETTER NOT BE SCREWING WITH ME DEMYX 'CAUSE YOU KNOW I'M NOT A MAN TO BE SCREWED WITH!

Demyx: So..what do we do...

Rai'x: Now...WE QUEST FOR THE LARGEST SOURCE OF CHEESE IMAGINABLE!

Demyx: ...Cheese Land?

Rai'x: NO!

Axel: ...Where do you find the "Largest source of cheese imaginable"!

Rai'x: Easy...but we need to go to my room first...

Meanwhile...

Someone was watching in our heroes' little plan...

Pink-Haired Mystery Woman: Oooooo...cheese...my flowers would LOVE cheese...

Like no one already knows who THAT is...

In Rai'x's room...

Axel: So...what's the plan this time?

Demyx: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, TELL ME THE PLAN, PLAN, PLAN, PLAN, PLAN, PLAN, PLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!

Rai'x & Axel: YOU'VE BEEN EATING CANDY AGAIN HAVEN'T YOU!

Demyx: yesh...

Rai'x Whatevah...anyways...As you may..or may not(glances at Demyx)..know.. The Castle That Never Was was built with mazes of secret passageways leading to EVERY room within the Castle... There is proof that at the lowest floor, there is a room that contains the LARGEST CAULDRON OF INFINITELY HOT MELTED CHEESE IN EXISTENCE!

Roxas: How do you know that exists...

Rai'x: I hypnotized Demyx to secretly sneak into Xemnas' office and steal a few files from his cabinet. Apparently, the cauldron was lost many years ago after this huge nacho party or something like that...ANYWAYS...are you guys with me?

All: YEAH!

And just like that, the four of them scurried out of the room, along with a map Rai'x took the time to draw up AHEAD of schedule. On their trip to the first destination however, they ran into a pink-haired problem with trouble written all over his unmanly little face...

Marluxia: And..where do you four think you're going...?

Rai'x: Oh, here and there..being bored like usual...

Marluxia: You're up to something aren't you?

Rai'x: Don't you have some flowers to water or something...

Marluxia: I will find out eventually...

Roxas: Axel...bring out the secret weapon...

Axel nodded and pulled out one of Marluxia's many exotic flowers, using his control of all fire to set it on fire and throw it at Marluxia's feet. Marluxia just stood there and then fell into a fetal position while sucking his thumb...

Marluxia: Gah!..Burning...Flowers..So..Horrible!

Rai'x: Quickly! While he's reliving his own nightmares!

Again, our group hurried off while Marluxia was well...reliving the very things that induced his comatose. Thinking quickly, Axel burned a few more flowers and threw them at Marluxia while they ran off...

After a few more halls, they finally reached their destination: Xemnas' room...again. Thankfully...again, The Superior wasn't in at the moment. Thanking all the deities of American, Mozzerella, Swiss, and Nacho, they crept over to the back wall, while Rai'x felt around for something...

Roxas: Rai'x...what the fuck are you doing...

Rai'x: The switch for the passageway...they're always on the back wall...

Roxas: How do you-

Rai'x: Found it!

Rai'x pushed down on a hidden pressure button in the wall and it sank down, revealing a secret passageway...

Demyx: Ooooooooo...sneaky :D

Roxas: ummm...never mind...

And so our group ventured down the passageway...lower..and lower...encountering deadly Indiana Jones style traps. From giant boulders to false walls...to educational television!

Elmo: Let's learn our A, B, C's :D

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

See what I mean...anyways, after many other horrible traps. They finally reached their destination...the Chamber of Cheese. Sure enough, there it stood, the biggest cauldron of melted cheese imaginable...filled to the brim with every type of cheese known to man, and several known to llamas.

Rai'x: It's everything I've ever dreamed of...T.T

Axel: So...beautiful...

Roxas: So...cheesy...

Demyx: So...now what do we do with it...?

Pink-Haired Mystery Woman: I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Rai'x: Whose there!

Pink-Haired Mystery Woman: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA(COUGH COUGH)HAHAHAHAHA...

Axel: It can't be...

Roxas: But it is...

Demyx: Santa Clause...?

Everyone except Demyx: ...

Demyx: ...what?

Marluxia: Enough nonsense, hand over the Cauldron of Cheese!

Rai'x: Never!

(Cue battle music that plays when you fight Axel as Roxas in KH2)

Rai'x: This is a waste of time...

Rai'x lept towards Marluxia and quickly transformed into his puppy form, biting Marluxia right on the Schlong...

Rai'x: WTF...you don't have one!

Roxas: Than...that means...

Everyone Else: You ARE GAY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marluxia: Stop it! STOP LAUGHING AT ME! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

And Marluxia, torn apart by the laughter of our heroes, along with the author, and all of the readers...reading this :D, ran upstairs crying like a little girl to cry in his room and eat strawberry ice cream...

Rai'x: Well that was stupid...

Axel: So...How are we going to get this cheese back upstairs...

Demyx: I'VE GOT IT!

Axel: ...?

Demyx: ...:D

Axel: ...TELL US DAMMIT!

Demyx: ...I forgot again :D

Axel: I...am...going...to...fucking...kill...you

Demyx, afraid by Axel's blind fury, quickly ran upstairs ahead of Marluxia and locked himself in the kitchen cupboard...

Rai'x: I have...an idea...

Indeed Rai'x did...he hypnotized everyone else(except Zexion 'cause he's emo...) And they worked for 7 days and 7 nights, finally managing to construct a hose that led to the kitchen, providing an infinite supply of blessed melted cheese for the rest of their crazy lives...

Everyone: Yay! We have enough cheese to last us the rest of our lives...

Except for Marluxia who was locked in his room for 5 weeks, watching the Mushy Gushy Kissy Boo Boo Channel, and Demyx who neveryone forgot about until Larxene busted open the cupboard to get some Rice Crispies.

This concludes the madness for today, but what other zany adventures will our favorite group of Nobodies get themselves into next? I ask you...tell me...tell me!...TELL ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'VE GONE FUCKING CRAZY!.!

* * *

Thanks for the reviews people (wow, 5 in a span of 3 hours) R&R and NO FLAMES!

- KeyofOblivion


	6. Chapter 6: Number Fifteen

**Okay, howss everyone been doing. Sorry for the late but I was strapped for ideas at the moment. As you may or may not know, Kindom Rider has requested me to place his OC in this story as #15. After a bit of talking concerning powers, appearance, and such, My creativity pooped this out so enjoy!**

**(P.S. I know I'm not good with austrailian accents so please don't hate on me. To Kindom Rider, hope you like the way your character turned out, if there's anything else you want me to know, just send a private message to me, or put it in a review, whatever suits you better.)**

**-KeyofOblivion

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Number Fifteen!**

Once more, we find our favorite band of Organizers arranged in the evil meeting room. Any other time would be to discuss random stuff, trips and such, planned by the Superior. What REALLY caused for the more than usual talking this morning, was that in just a few short months of Rai'x's arrival, another new member was coming...

Axel: Another One!

Rai'x: Now, I know how you feel Roxas...

Roxas: Great feeling ain't it. :D

Rai'x: No! I liked bein' the new guy...

Luxord: So many people with strong hearts lately to get their asses kicked by the heartless...

Sai'x We've got to find some way to prevent so many people from losing their hearts...

Demyx: Ummm...isn't that our goal to have people lose their hearts...?

Everyone: ..WTF oo

Axel: Did Demyx just make a point...?

Rai'x: Lord help us in these signs of the end to come...

Demyx: ...?

Xemnas: Excuse me...everyone calm down...

Everyone: Blah blah shopping, blah blah music, blah blah rock bands!

Xemnas(though the microphone): EVERYONE SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Everyone: ...O.O

Xemnas: Thank you, okay, in just another short few months since #14 arrived, someone else has gotten their damned heart stolen by the godamned Heartless, and is now apart of our evil Organization. #15 though is a bit...how should we say this... "different" than everyone else, so be nice and respectful, or your fate will be nothing but extreme pain and torment!

Everyone: Ummmm...

Marluxia: What do you mean by "different"

Unknown: 'Cause I'm an animal, you gotta problem wit' that ya pansy, pink-haired, bloke!

Everyone: ...What?

Luxord: He said "because he's an animal you pansy, pink-haired, bloke!"

Marluxia: I didn't ask you Austin Powers!

Unknown: Enough o' this, I'm righ't down here...

Everyone looked down to the very center where they saw the small form of what looked like a boy, about 14 or so, but that's not what surprised them. What REALLY surprised them is that this newcomer was part mouse. Oh sure he had a humanoid shape, but he was totally covered in white fur, had small roundish ears, a long thin tail, slightly exposed fangs, and small but sharp black claws on his hands and feet. He was even dressed differently. What would be his leather coat, was a blue, hooded jacket with the words A.P. written on the back. Underneath that was a black turtleneck made of ordinary material, along with a pair of black, fingerless gloves on his hands. His pants where instead a pair of baggy, black, jeans and his human-like feet were left totally bare(natural padding ya' know).

Unknown: Heh, surprised aren't ya...

Everyone: What...?

Luxord: He said "surprised aren't you"

Demyx: MOUSY!

Demyx...again, bounced off the walls like a rubber ball and proceeded to try and pick the kid up. Before he could, a flash of light erupted and there stood the Unknown at ready with two silver katana's in both hands and one more in his sharpened teeth.

Unknown: Don't...touch...th' ears

Demyx whimpered and ran off afraid, while everyone just stared at the mouse man...and all was quiet until Roxas spoke up..

Roxas: How come you remind me of that one guy from One Piece...

Rai'x: Y'know, he does fight sorta like Zolo...

Axel: whateveh...

Xemnas: Okay...to avoid a scene like we did last time when Rai'x came, I will now read over #15's profile..ahem(puts on glasses)..Name: Blexdar, Age: 14, Height...

Blexdar: Skip that!

Xemnas: O—kay, Weight: who wants to know, Eye Color: Sapphire,

Hair Color: Yellow, Weapon: Tri-Katanas, Element: The Sun...

Sai'x ...Wanna run that by me again...

Xemnas: The Sun...

Sai'x: ...

Blexdar: You gotta problem wit' that ya jackass...

Sai'x: You...little...

Xemnas(microphone): SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Sai'x & Blexdar: Owww...

Xemnas: And last but not least: Nickname: The Solar Fury

Rai'x: Nice choice for a name...

Blexdar: Thanks...I guess, "The Executioner" sounds cool too, y'know mate!

Rai'x: I only picked that 'cause I gotta scythe on my guitar, see.

Rai'x had just summoned his familiar black and white guitar and was about to strike a supercharged note and everyone shouted "NO!", but it was too late. Rai'x struck the cord and sent out a GIGANTIC sound burst of electrical energy, sending everyone flying out of there seats and crashing nearly all the windows in the Castle That Never Was...

Xemnas: RAI'XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!

Rai'x: Uh-oh...um...gotta go!

Rai'x snapped his fingers and used his control over the element of time to stop time and reality itself. Everyone and everything within the World froze...all except for him an a certain other...

Blexdar: Nice trick there mate!

Rai'x: How did you...?

Blexdar: I can move at super speed, so I'm unaffected by time stop..'little trick I picked up before I became a Nobody.

Rai'x: Cool, so um...want a tour of the castle?

Blexdar: I need the guidance, it's too damn big in this here Castle...

Rai'x: And after that we can play video games, you like Shadow the Hedgehog?

Blexdar: You kiddin', I love Sonic games, but uh...what about them...

Rai'x They, as in all the others, are fine frozen in time, however...

Rai'x snapped his fingers again and Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were all unfrozen...

Rai'x: Okay men, here's our mission, let's go show the New Guy around the castle and then play video games the rest of the day. That okay with you...?

Roxas: I'm fine with it...

Axel: Me and Demyx are cool...

Rai'x: Okay, let's shove off...

And so, everyone's favorite group gave Blexdar a tour of the Castle That Never Was, and then they indulged upon mindless video games for the rest of the day...'cause it was STILL RAINING OUTSIDE!

As for everyone else well...

Marluxia: Can't...move...need...to...water...my...plants...

Xemnas: I...am...going...to...fucking...kill...Rai'x...

They remained frozen in time for 6 days where Rai'x accidentally snapped his fingers and unfroze them. Todays adventure may be over with the arrival of yet another member, but what greater challenges await them...stay tuned for the next chapter of Organized Life!

* * *

Nothing to say except R&R, and I will never accept Flames. If you flame, I'll send Rai'x and Blexdar after you!

-KeyofOblivion


	7. Chapter 7: Transformation, Part 1

W00t, I'm able to submit a chapter for you so enjoy. Okay, DO NOT hate me for writing this since it's basically the same yet different from chapter 2. This is what happens when Rai'x discover's that those multiple potions spilling on him with the antidote in chapter 2 did more than just allow him to transform back and forth from a puppy...Anyways, enjoy:D

-KeyofOblivion

* * *

Chapter 7

Transformation, Part 1

Here we are once more in the halls of the dreaded Organization XV, just a few short weeks after the newest member Blexdar: The Solar Fury, arrived. This particular morning is quite the special one to all of the members as it is, you guessed it, Casual Friday, or, the day where everyone gets to dress in something else for once besides their usual black uniforms. But that's not all that's special today. The previous New Guy, Rai'x, was about to wake up to quite a surprise this particular morning, how he'll react well, that's for you to find out...

Rai'x again decided to sleep in a bit longer today since there was practically nothing going on today(deja vu...creepy), even though the rain had finally stopped, reminding him of a very funny experience a few days back...back...back...

FLASHBACK

Rai'x: So…how do we get rid of all this water…?

Xemnas: Like this!

Xemnas ran up to his office and flipped what looked like the switch to a toilet seat. The giant green crater underneath the Castle That Never Was opened up to reveal a large hole, and all the water flooding the city flushed down with the force of 10,000 toilets flushing all at once…

Rai'x: Ohhh……I get it now…

END FLASHBACK

Okay back to our story…

We now find Rai'x about to wake up at 10:00, still tired and a bit reluctant to get his ass out of bed, but nonetheless, he does. He shuffled to his bathroom and splashed a bit of cold water in his face to wake himself up, feeling rather better but surprisingly warmer than usual. He shrugged and merely dismissed it as nothing, not even bothering to look in the mirror. After getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, leather belt, black tank-top, and short-sleevedwhite jacket(like Roxas'), he was about to put on his usual pair of black boots when he noticed something….out of the ordinary when he looked at his bare feet. For one thing, they still looked like a human's, but…they were fully covered in soft, jet-black fur and tipped with white claws on each of his five toes. He stood up and looked on the bottoms and sure enough, they had tough, leathery black pads. He didn't panic just yet as he stood back up and looked at his hands. They too still looked human-like, and were also covered in the same black fur and were also clawed and padded…

Rai'x: I….must be dreaming…

Rai'x slowly walked over to the mirror with his eyes closed and gulped loudly. When he opened them back up, he found it quite difficult to scream but kept quiet. In the mirror was him, at least it looked like him. Noticeably different was that fact that…oh nothing really…EXCEPT THAT HE WAS NOW TOTALLY COVERED A SHAGGY COAT OF DOG FUR! But how…how could this have happened. He stared in disbelief at the black fur, the lone white spot on his right eye(at least his eyes were still normal), the familiar black tail protruding from his rear end(and had somehow made itself a hole through his pants…), the twodoggy earssticking from his head,and his dog-like face, complete with a muzzle with a mouthful of sharp teeth and a soft, wet nose. This felt like déjà vu for when the first time he transformed into a puppy, but these thoughts didn't cross Rai'x's mind…and he remained mute for a few more minutes until…

Rai'x: NOT AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

Still the same as before, Axel came bursting in, except it was only Roxas, Demyx, and Blexdar that followed him…

Blexdar: What're ya yellin' about mate!

Axel: Did you slam the toilet seat on your thing agai…..um….WTF!

Rai'x: ……

Roxas: What…happened…?

Blexdar: ….Whoa…

Axel: Do…I even want to know what happened…?

Rai'x: Let's…just…take a seat…

Our heroes all nodded and took a seat at Rai'x's table(which now had five seats), and they all sat there cast in deep thought…like…like Winnie the Pooh does…

Axel: Think…think…think…

See what I mean…anyways, so they all just sat there and tried to figure out what was going on until Blexdar decided to break the silence…

Blexdar: How come your part animal like I am…?

Rai'x: Like last time…I just woke up and…DOUBLE WHAMMY…I'm PART dog…

Roxas: Do you think…this could be because of when those potions spilled on you in Vexan's lab?

Vexan: That possibility exists…

All: Wha!

Vexan stood at the doorway, apparently woken up by Rai'x screaming. As soon as Rai'x saw him, he lept out of his seat and tackled the creepy scientist man to the ground, growling angrily…

Rai'x: What did you do to me you gender-confused freak!

Vexan: Down Boy! Didn't you hear Roxas, this is because of those extra potions that spilled on you!

Rai'x: Oh…I forgot but…it's your fault in the first place that I'm able to transform into a dog…but tell me why I can't change back like I can in my full-dog form?

Vexan: Your physical structure as a Nobody must've been rearranged from the constant transformations you do every single day for the stupidest reasons, thus rendering your DNA to that of half-canine…

Rai'x: In English!

Vexan: Your constant transforming has made your body unable to determine what it's original form was and as a Nobody, it's made this form your default body.

Rai'x: You'd better find a way to switch my form back…or else…

Vexan: Or else what?

Rai'x: Or so help me I will tear off your arms with my teeth, rip your goddamned eyes with my bare hands, chew your bones into dust, and have Marluxia make a scarecrow outta whatever of your remains I haven't burned…

Everyone Else: O.O….

Vexan: Okay…just…follow me…to my lab…you little psychopath…O.O

Rai'x smiled sweet as can be and said…

Rai'x: Thank You :D

Even though he couldn't hypnotize people in this form, threatening them works just as well, yes sir…When they all reached Vexan's lab/bedroom, Vexan went to go get something from the freezer while everyone was bundled up in extra warm clothing, all except for Rai'x, who still had on what he was wearing earlier, he hadn't even bothered to put shoes on(poor Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Blexdar :D)

Axel: aren't y-y-y-y-y-you c-c-c-c-cold i-i-i-i-in here…

Rai'x: Nope, this fur here's actually quite warm. I actually like being part-dog! I mean come on, how can you argue with a natural fur coat, built-in soles, enhanced smell, sight, and hearing, and I don't have to walk on all fours!

Blexdar: L-l-l-l-l-likewise m-m-m-m-m-m-mate. B-b-b-b-b-but it's n-n-n-n-n-not easy bein' a m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mouse in the c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold!

Roxas: You got only a shirt, a jacket, pants, no shoes, no gloves, not even a scarf…and your not freezing!

Rai'x: N-----ope!

Vexan: Okay, sorry for the wait, just had to get a few potions…

Vexan laid out 8 potions on the nearby table in front of Rai'x, each swirling with multicolored liquids while glowing.

Vexan: These are all the antidotes I've been able to make in case something like this ever happened, but they should work on you…

Rai'x You mean I gotta drink all of these!

Vexan: Unless you want to remain like this for the rest of your life, and that means NO MORE hypnotizing people!

Rai'x: …Anything but that…oh all right, I'll try them, but if ANYTHING, goes wrong, just remember what I said back in my room…

Will Rai'x ever be able to transform back into a human! Find out in the next chapter of Organized Life. You really…really…really, really, really, really, REALLY, won't want to miss it…trust me you REALLY don't want too!

* * *

Sorry to leave you guys hanging with another 2-parter, but I promise to have it as soon as I can find the time to write it. You know the drill, R&R and absolutly, positivly NO FLAMES! 

-KeyofOblivion


	8. Chapter 8: Transformation, Part 2

Okay, here's part two so enjoy :D(I know you will KindomRider, thanks for the suggestion!)

* * *

Chapter 8

Transformation, Part 2

Resuming from where we last left off, Rai'x had just woken up to find that his transformation powers have somehow transformed him into an anthropomorphic dog. Maybe it's a new power or maybe it's just a side-effect from his constant transforming, we may never know. What we do know, is that Vexen has presented a way to change back in the form of 8 different antidotes. Whichever one he drinks could either revert him back to normal, or do something else…

We find our group of Rai'x, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Blexdar all gathered in Vexen's laboratory, Rai'x about to drink the first potion. He was about to drink when Blexdar spoke up…

Blexdar: S-s-s-s-s-sorry m-m-m-m-m-m-mates! T-t-t-t-t-t-to c-c-c-c-cold!

Rai'x: Blexdar, you get on outta here before you catch a cold or something…

Blexdar: T-t-t-t-t-t-thanks!

And with that, Blex quickly ran out of the room, still shivering while Rai'x held up the first potion…

Rai'x: Well…bottoms up…

Rai'x drank the potion and just stood there for a few moments…

Roxas: Feel anything…?

Rai'x: Wait for it…WHA!

Rai'x's body suddenly began to grow rapidly until after just a few seconds, he was crouching low while still scrunched up against the wall, the others were hardly spared any room…

Rai'x: Now I know how Alice felt…

Vexen: Who cares! Just drink the next potion, your…toe against my chest is crushing my lungs!

Rai'x: Well…excuse me for suddenly growing at least 20 feet taller(yes Vexen's room is THAT big) thanks to YOUR potion…

Rai'x picked up the second potion with his two finger as best as he could and just ate the potion, beaker and all, and again…just stood…er…sat still…and after a few more moments of random waiting…

Smoke: POOF!

Everyone: WTF!

Well Rai'x had grown back to normal size, except that his fur had changed from jet black to a hot pink…

Rai'x: ………….

Everyone Else: ……..O.O

Rai'x: Don't….say…anything…just…hand…me…the…next…potion!

Axel did so and he drank the third, turning from a dog to a black cat human!

Rai'x: Well this isn't all bad…

Vexen: Nonsense…just try the next…

And so Rai'x proceeded to try the next potion, and since it would take to long to write the effects of each, we'll just check up on Blexdar…

Luxord: Hey Blex, care to play a game?

Blexdar: Don't call me that!

Luxord: Why not…?

Blexdar: If you call me that, I'll go berserk and brutally kill and/or beat the hell out of whoever said it for the third time…for some strange reason…

Luxord: I'll…keep that in mind Blex…oops!

In response to him being called Blex for the second time, everyone's favorite mouse-man hunched over a bit and his fur stood up like actual spikes. His eyes slightly turned a reddish hue and his fangs and the claws on his hands and feet grew longer and sharper.

Blexdar: See what I mean?

Luxord: Right…um…I'm just gonna leave the room…

As Luxord was walking…or rather running out as fast as his ass could carry him…Flower Boy…I mean Marluxia came in grinning evilly and laughing like Kefka(Goddamn is that annoying!)

Marluxia: What's this I hear you don't like to be called…

Blexdar: Don't say it!

Marluxia: Oh hello…BLEX, BLEX, BLEX, BLEX BLEXY, BLEX, BLEX!

All remained silent for a few moments more until Blexdar hunched over even more, fur spikes, fangs, and claws growing even longer, muscles clearly growing larger until he was of hulk-like proportions, ending with the familiar red, smoke-like, effect fuming out the top of his head. He crawled down on all fours and let out a low growl, snarling and foaming at the mouth, looking straight…at…Marly…

Marluxia: Blex…Why are you looking at me like tha-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blexdar: KILL! FLOWER BOY!

Blexdar lunged with great speed at the pink-haired man-lady and sent him flying into the neck room, slamming the door behind him, and all that could be heard were the sounds of loud snarling and shrill, girly, screams, so naturally, everyone stood the hell away…

Marluxia: OH NO! NOT IN THE FACE! NOT IN THE FACE!

Berserk Blexdar: I'LL RIP YOUR EYES OUT!

Marluxia: OH! MY ABB IMPLANTS!

Wouldn't want to be in his shoes, ANYWAY, going back to Rai'x it appears he's tried a total of 7 potions(including the first one) and is now ready to try the last…

Rai'x: This had better work or I'll sue your ass, then kill you…

Vexen: Just drink the damned potion!

Rai'x: SORRY!

Rai'x sniffed the potion first and said…

Rai'x: Smells like strawberries…

And shrugged, downing the potion in one big gulp, and for the 8th time, stood still waiting for SOME kind of effect, and then…

Smoke: POOF!

And there stood a now normal Rai'x, barefoot and shivering like crazy…

Axel: …Yay?

Rai'x: Not yay, I'm fricken freezin' here!

Roxas: At least your not half-dog anymore…isn't that a good thing?

Rai'x: I still wish I could transform back into a…

Smoke: POOF!

Axel: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID SMOKE!

Roxas: Whoa…

Rai'x: YAY!

There again stood Rai'x in half-dog form again, grinning and wagging his tail happily.

Rai'x: YAY FOR ME, I GOT A NEW FORM!

Vexen: So now you can transform into both a puppy and were-dog separately…interesting…

Demyx: So now what…?

Rai'x: Breakfast, I have the sudden urge for a truckload of steak…and a bone to chew…someone scratch my ears…I got this spot that I just…can't…seem to…

Demyx bounced up like a ball and started to rapidly scratch Rai'x behind the ears, while he wagged his tail and sighed happily…

Rai'x: Oh yeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…that feels gooooooood!

And so, our group went to the kitchen and joined the other members for breakfast. Blexdar soon followed, his outfit torn up and covered in pink blood. He wearily walked over and pulled up a chair next to Rai'x, who was happily chewing on a bone…

Rai'x: What happened to you?

Blexdar: I have no idea…I just woke up like this…

Xemnas: Has anyone seen Marluxia…?

Marluxia remained missing for close to three days until Vexan stumbled upon him, severely beaten and scratched but still unfortunately alive, stuffed in the cupboard. He was sent straight to the hospital where he made a full recovery but never had any memory prior to his beatings…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...sorry, ANYWAYS,this takes care of today's adventures, so stick around for the next chapter of Organized Life!

* * *

Hope you liked it, stick around for more to come. Nothing more to say except for you know the drill: R&R and NO FLAMES EVER, or I'll send good ol' Blex after you!(OMFG I SAID IT!) 


	9. Chapter 9: The Mystery

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!!! FINALLY!! I UPDATED!!!**

**an ominous choir sings OUR SAVIOR O' FORTUNA**

**Anyways...you've probably already noticed by now I deleted The Factory chapters and that's because...I've somewhat lost my way with that part plsu it was gonna drag on too long SO, I've decided to try and revise that sometime or perhaps start another story on it, for now, it's almost the end of the school year for me and you can be sure when I'm not busy with a job and such, I'll be updating frequently as I did last year, so stay tuned!! **

**PS. I pondered this sometime last night: I do not own Kingdom Hearts so any characters, places, and/or random objects belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**

The Mystery

It was a morning that started like any other in the Castle That Never Was in the World That Never Was in the...oh you know what I mean!! Anyways, Xemnas having taken the liberty of delivering the usual wakeup call to the rest of the Organization through that accursed bullhorn...

Xemnas: WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP EVERYBODY!!! I WANT MY DAMNED BREAKFAST!!!!

And then there was Sai'x whom had apparently hated such the customary call so much that he woke up twitchy-eyed, stuffy-nosed, and generally in an even worse temper than he usually was, and that's saying something considering he was a guy who had was by nature a Berserker. Almost tempted to run up and give the good ol' Superior a piece of his mind, common sense had allowed the blue-haired maniac of a man to do as the list on the kitchen refrigerator instructed and prepare breakfast. He, unfortunately, wasn't the object of torture-I mean... "main character" for today's story, but rather the incredibly emo and uber-depressed young man known as Zexion. How, you might ask, could he be the focus today? Well the madness and general randomness began at breakfast when Rai'x decided to ask a certain question...

Rai'x: HEY!! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!! Y'know how everybody's got their own element and weapon to'em? Like...how I've got an electric guitar, Roxas' got Keyblade, Blexdar has tri-swords and Miss Marly's got a big, gay, pink scythe?

Marluxia: DAMN IT!!!! I'M NOT GA-

Blexdar: Ya, so wut's your point?

Rai'x: Well...I've seen everybody's weapon and display of element buuuuuuuut...

Axel: Yes?

Rai'x: I've just always wondered...ZEXION, WHAT'S YOUR WEAPON:D

Now Zexion, whom usually never under any circumstances displayed any form of emotion had just spit his tea out all over Marluxia, whom fell over onto the floor, screaming and twitching,

Marluxia: AHHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS!!!!!

And within seconds there was only a cloud of dust swept up where he had previously been sitting almost a minute ago...Well...it was pretty obvious then what was to happen next...

Rai'x: AFTER HIM!!!

After such a command, only Axel, Roxas, and Blexdar drew their weapons and disappeared in several dark portals...while everybody else decided to stay back and finish breakfast in piece...

Xemnas: Darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness...

Marluxia: OMG!!! MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!

Lexaeus: ...

Larxene: Hey Demyx...wanna play a game...?

Demyx: EEEEEEEEK!!!!

Luxord: Game!! Somebody say something about 'ta game!?

Sai'x: ...I have just wet myself.

...And everybody moved a few feet back from Sai'x...

Vexen: I'm surrounded by idiots.

So am I...errr...um...anyways!! We now turn to Zexion whom was running as fast as he can down the hallways, too preoccupied with worrying his fringed head off to make use of his power to teleport until Rai'x popped up right in front of him. Grinning evilly...

Rai'x: You can't run Zexxy!! C'moooooooooon, tell me your weapon!!!!

Zexion: No!! And never call me that again!!

Rai'x: C'MOOOOOON!!!

Zexion: Hold on let me think about it...NO!!!

Rai'x: C'MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zexion: N–

Axel: C'MON DAMMIT!!!

Axel, Roxas, and Blexdar had taken both ends of the hallway with Rai'x and blocked any recognizable exit, which meant dear old Zexxy was in deep doo-doo...

Zexion: Ohhhh...beautiful...

Blexdar: You caan't 'scape us!!

Roxas: What?

All of a sudden, Luxord appeared out of a portal and raised a finger as if acting intelligent,

Luxord: I believe he said, "You can't escape us!!"

Zexion: Well that's all very fine and dandy Austin Powers but not true...you'll never take me alive suckas!!!

Acting quickly while everybody else was distracted by Blexdar's English English literacy, Zexxy (I just LOVE calling him that!!) Finally thought and hopped into a Dark Portal that'd randomly spawned in a nearby wall. Briefly cursing things I shall not type here 'cause I'm lazy, five wasted minutes later did Zexion appear right in the Hall of Empty Melodies after traversing the Corridors of Darkness, OOCly panting like crazy...until the group quickly followed behind him and he sighed loudly and long-like.

Zexion: I hate you all...

Rai'x: Right, right, you hate us, you despise our entire existence even though we don't exist nor shouldn't exist period, but somehow we're here in this room in this castle In this world that never really was but is...um...existing...SO anyways, 'cause my brain's starting to hurt, just come on and show us your weapon already!!!

Zexion: How many times do I have to say it; NO!!

Axel: We'll be your friend!!

Zexion: Friends are irrelevant concepts...

Roxas: But why not!!?

Zexion: Because it makes me feel mysterious...

Blexdar: So yur gay then?

Zexion: If you compare me to Marluxia one more time, I'll...

Rai'x: Or you'll what!?

Zexion paused for a moment but his eyes narrowed angrily and a random thundercrack well...err...cracked outside the windowed roof...

Zexion: Or so help me I'll pull your stupid cloaks under your legs in an omega wedgie and use them as reins to ride you're butts backwards to the deepest, darkest, pits of absolute nothingness from which you spawned...

While Axel and Roxas started to slowly inch towards the door, Rai'x and Blexdar stood bravely together and challenged the extreme creepiness...I shudder for those poor souls even as I write this...

Zexion: Fine...you want to see my weapon then...?

Rai'x and Blexdar: Uh-huh...

Zexion: You really want to see my element...?

Rai'x and Blexdar: Uh-huh!!!

To answer them, Zexion outstretched one arm and in a bright flash of light and power combined!! So extremely bright one could not see exactly WHAT was being conjured up until at last said light finally faded and in Zexxy's hand was a...book!!!? O.o

Rai'x: ...

Axel, Roxas, and Blexdar: ...(snicker)

From that snicker spawned the loudest amount of false laughter one could imagine, and they laughed and they laughed and they laughed until they feel on the floor, rolling on the very floor and laughing their asses off while Zexion just stood there and twitched an eye...

Zexion: You find this funny...?

Rai'x: IT'S A FREAKIN' BOOK FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!! I MEAN C'MON!! WHADDYA' GONNA DO, READ US TO DEATH!!?

Zexion: Alright...then say hello to my lil' friend!!!

Calmly yet angrily, Zexion held up his weapon and opened to a few blank pages, pointing straight at the floor, and it was all over in a second...only Zexion stood in the Hall...alone...so very alone...so very lovingly-

Zexion: You want some of this...?

Ummm...no...that's okay Zexion!! Um...uh...timeskip!!!

A half-an-hour later, I turn the story now to Zexion's room, where he sat in a large chair in front of a large desk, his book flipping through the pages idly away with a rather bored expression on his face. That boredom seemed to quietly slip away once the fringe-haired man came to a certain four pages...with which were imprinted very small, very life-like color drawings of rai'x, Blexdar, Roxas, and Axel together on each of those pages...and these pictures spoke but could not move.

Rai'x: DAMMIT ZEXION!!! LET US OUT!!!

Blexdar: WHEN I GET MY 'ANDS ON YOU!!!

Roxas: I'm hungry... T.T

Axel: Need...need...fire...fire...good...

With barely audible screams denied passage through his ears, Zexion set the book on his desk and slowly closed it in an ominous echo and for once, to himself...a small but very devilish, very evil, very nasty little smile of satisfaction spread across his face...yes, life for The Cloaked Schemer just couldn't get any better...or could it...?

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!!!!

* * *

You guys know the drill, R&R and NO FLAMERS, Axel's the only Flamer 'round these parts...get it?

cricket chirps

Tough crowd...anyways, I do allow constructive criticism as well so feel free on that!


End file.
